User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 17
April Fools is over, and now it's Hugh Jr's 9th birthday. Lisa had a million things planned for his big day. As Hugh Jr was headed towards the kitchen, Lisa had an idea. Lisa: Why don't we go to the new science museum for your birthday! A mother-son trip, why not? Hugh Jr: That would be AWESOME! But will Dad and Alicia be upset when they find out the news? Lisa: Nah! Of course not! Hugh and Alicia were already in the kitchen as Lisa and Hugh Jr walked in. Lisa: Hugh Jr and I will spend the day together at the new science museum... For his birthday. Hugh: Lis... Shouldn't we do something as a family... Alicia: I'd like to go to the science museum... Hugh Jr looked shocked. Hugh Jr: You would? Alicia: Of course! I'm MORE than just a pretty face... Lisa: Okay that settles it.. I'm just taking Hugh Jr... Since it's his birthday, I would expect you 2 to get a chocolate cake for him... Hugh Jr: Mom. I don't even LIKE chocolate! Why not a vanilla cupcake? Lisa: It's YOUR BIRTHDAY! You're supposed to have an extravagant cake! (to Hugh) So a double decker chocolate cake... With chocolate cream in the middle for a nice creamy center! Hugh: Okay.. Whatever you say.. Hugh Jr: Mom! I don't even like chocolate creamy cakes! It's my birthday! You should be doing things for ME! Lisa: We're going to the science museum. Don't push it.. Hugh Jr: Fine... Hugh Jr (in head): It's not that I'm ungrateful, it's just Mom always insists on giving me CHOCOLATE for my birthday treat. I'm just not a fan. Last year it was chocolate smoothies, the last year before that, it was chocolate coffee, and not to mention, my first birthday, Mom actually gave me a chocolate bunny that was actually living! But at least, this year she accepted my request to go to the science museum that opened up close to Aunt Lucy's house... 3 hours later: Lisa: Hugh Jr, it's time to get to the museum! Hugh Jr: I'm all ready! Lisa: Splendid! They went into Lisa's car and were on their way. Lisa: So it's nice, isn't it? Hugh Jr: Very. Why couldn't Alicia and dad make it? Lisa: Because they are planning your surprise party... Lisa couldn't believe what she just said. Hugh Jr: I'm having a surprise party? Lisa sheepishly grinned. Lisa: Noooo.. Did I say surprise party? Hugh Jr: You did. I know that smile on you, Mom.. It's not gonna fool me! Lisa (in head): Darn.. It fooled ALL my sisters back when I was a kid... They finally reached the science museum. Lisa: So this is it! Do you want to check out the parasites exhibit or the cloning lab? Hugh Jr: Can we do both? Lisa: Of course! Lisa and Hugh Jr explored the whole museum. Until a text on Lisa's phone appeared. It was Hugh. It read: When are you coming home? Alicia wanted to know what cake Hugh Jr REALLY wants. Lisa responded with, "We'll be home in 2 more hours... And chocolate cream cake, of course!" Hugh Jr: I heard there was a dinosaur exhibit, too. I'd like to check that out... Lisa: Okay! We'll check out that exhibit! The dinosaur exhibit was all the way on the other side of the museum. They reached it eventually. Hugh Jr noticed how long it was since the dinosaurs were extinct. Hugh Jr: And to think it was 2 billion years! Lisa: I know! I would like for Lola to be extinct.. Though I wonder what I would have to do to make that happen... Hugh Jr: Say what now? Lisa: Ha. Never mind... Lisa: As it says here, the dinosaurs became extinct from an asteroid... Hugh Jr: No.. It was a meteorite.. Lisa: Right... Leni always stated they became extinct due to human pollution, though THAT isn't accurate... Hugh Jr: Humans didn't even walk the Earth when dinosaurs existed! What was Aunt Leni talking about? Lisa: I have no idea.. 2 hours later: Lisa and Hugh Jr finally arrived back home. Lisa, Hugh, and Alicia: SURPRISE! Hugh Jr looked around the room. It was just like the museum... But it had streamers and a birthday cake HUGH JR desired. Hugh Jr: For me? Thanks! Lisa: Well.. I figured it's best you have the cake you desired. One simple, vanilla cupcake.... Hugh Jr: What will you guys eat, though? Hugh: I just wanted you to enjoy the birthday treat... Alicia: But I'm still in awe on why I wasn't able to come to the museum... Lisa: It's so you could surprise your brother.. Isn't that more fun... We didn't really have much fun at the museum anyways... Hugh Jr: OF COURSE WE- Lisa: No. We didn't.. Category:Blog posts